


Visit

by hxneybee



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxneybee/pseuds/hxneybee
Summary: Yusaku invites Takeru over after classes, though Takeru doesn't know what he just walked in on.





	Visit

Takeru closed the door behind him, entering the dark room. He was a little nervous, Yusaku has rarely invited him to his place, they usually just meet in the van. "Yusaku?" He called out, having a little bit of trouble trying to find anything or anyone in the room because it was so dark.

Walking down the hallway, Takeru saw a light in Yusaku's bedroom. Picking up his pace, he quickly made it to the doorway to Yusaku's bedroom. Looking in from the doorway, he saw Yusaku in his bed, laying down. He didn't think too much of it before he heard a soft moan escape Yusaku's mouth. Blushing, he looked a little closer. He was naked under a blanket, and was obviously (How the fuck did he miss that) jacking off.

Not sure if he should make his presence known or not, Takeru watched for a few seconds before he coughed, which alerted Yusaku to his presence. Yusaku's half lidded eyes looked over at Takeru. He was panting, mouth open. They stared at each other for a while, Takeru not knowing what to do, all the while Yusaku had stopped his movements for a bit before going right back to jerking off. "T-Takeru.." He moaned, eyes shutting and face a bright red.

Takeru blushed furiously, feeling his dick get hard in his briefs. Fuck, that was really hot. The way Yusaku moaned his name, it made him want to go over and help him out.

Taking a step forward, putting his bag on the floor by the door, Takeru walked forward, watching Yusaku's back arch as he gasped. "Please.. Ta-Takeru.." Yusaku whimpered, throwing the blanket off of himself.

Not being able to help looking at Yusaku's cock, Takeru's face grew hotter. It was a good size, and he started taking off his belt, shoes, socks and pants.

Yusaku moaned loudly as Takeru climbed on top of him, letting his hands travel up Yusaku's sides. Shuddering, Yusaku leaned forward, locking lips with Takeru.

Caught off guard at first, Takeru relaxed into the kiss, shutting his eyes and tilting his head, letting his tongue lick Yusaku's lips. The other's mouth opened, and Takeru slipped his tongue inside the other's mouth.

Taking his hand off of his cock, Yusaku started feeling around for his dresser, and once he found it, he opened it, feeling around for his lube. Grabbing it, Yusaku broke the kiss. "H-Here, use this." He stuttered, his dick twitching between his legs.

Looking down, Takeru quickly grabbed the lube, squirting some on his fingers. He slowly slid two into Yusaku, who groaned as Takeru stretched him out. Once he was sure Yusaku could take more, Takeru slipped the third finger in. He continued to stretch him a bit, all the while making sure Yusaku wouldn't put his hand back on his cock.

As soon as he was stretched enough, Takeru began to lube up his dick. Yusaku bit his bottom lip, looking on with lust in his eyes as Takeru was busy. Yusaku leaned forward, grabbing the tie that was around Takeru's neck and crashing their lips together.

Pushing his cock inside of Yusaku, Takeru went slow at first, thrusting gently and slowly, letting Yusaku adjust. When he picked up the pace, he removed his lips from Yusaku's, beginning to nip and kiss at Yusaku's neck. Yusaku moaned, wrapping his legs around Takeru's waist. "Harder! Harder! Please! Takeru!" He moaned, toes curling.

Takeru was panting, burying his head in Yusaku's shoulder as he thrust deep into him, hitting Yusaku's prostate, which made Yusaku whine in pleasure.

"C-Coming!" Yusaku exclaimed, and it wasn't long until he came, his cum getting all over his chest and stomach. He was panting as Takeru continued to thrust into him throughout his orgasm.

It took a minute, but eventually Takeru came as well, grunting and letting out low moans into Yusaku's shoulder. "Y-Yusaku.." He moaned, thrusting erratically into the other.

When all was said and done, Takeru slowly and gently pulled out of Yusaku, flopping next to him on the bed. "Holy shit.."

Yusaku looked over, smiling as he panted, chest heaving up and down.

"Is this what you wanted me to do when you called me over?" Takeru asked, and not too surprisingly, he didn't get an answer.


End file.
